noragamifandomcom-20200222-history
Noragami Shuuishuu
N'oragami Shuuishuu', also known as "Noragami: Stray Stories", consists of side stories to the ノラガミ Noragami manga series and is written by Adachitoka. These stories were serialized in Gekkan Shonen Magazine+ from 2011 to 2014. Volume 1 of Noragami Shuuishuu is comprised of seven of these stories and was first released on November 15, 2013. Some of the chapters have been featured in the anime. Overview In a tale as epic as Noragami, sometimes details get overlooked, like how do shinki normally find employment? Is Yato ever useful? What happens when a god is targeted by a serial killer? Find the answers to these questions and more in this collection of short stories from Noragami creator Adachitoka! Amazon(US) Noragami Stary Stories Vol.1 Chapters in Volume 1 'Chapter 1: A Story of a Fallen Man' See main article: Noragami Shuuishuu Chapter 1 Yusuke Urasawa is a man who has fallen on hard times and is attempting to end his life by jumping off a tall building. Trying to call his parents one last time, he misdials Yato's delivery god line instead but is unfortunately pushed off the building by Yato who teleports atop him along with Hiyori and Yukine. Freefalling, he confides in Yato that all his bad luck began when he met and started dating a girl(appears as Hiyori in flashback) but refuses to let Yato sever their ties because he claims to love her. Yato, who has a hunch, asks him if he has a photo of the girl who does indeed turn out to be Kofuku. He admonishes Yusuke and convinces him to let him cut ties. Yusuke lands gently on the ground as a single contact is deleted from his phone. This chapter is the basis for most of the 4th episode of the Noragami anime. 'Chapter 2: A Story of Exploring the Mind of a Shinki' See main article: Noragami Shuuishuu Chapter 2 Yukine receives a job placement magazine for Shinki, called 'From Ama'(from heaven), that Yato tries to destroy while Daikoku intervenes. Daikoku gives Yukine his copy after restraining Yato and Yukine is shocked and incensed to read about employment opportunities and working conditions, such as paid vacation days, in advertisements posted by other gods, namely: Ebisu and Okuninushi. Daikoku reveals that Yato has never offered any payment or leave to any of his Shinki. Reading forward, Yukine finds an interview on Mayu's success story in which she calls her time with Yato the dark part of her past. Yukine fills out the survey form for the shinki labor standards inspection office. However, unbeknownst to all, the LSI sends the forms back to the shinki's master after review. In a way, it acts as the God's insight into what is really on the minds of their shinki. As we see from Bishamon, Tenjin and Kofuku's reactions, it acts as a sort of 'gift from heaven'. Though Yato has been punished and had his 'king emblem' changed to poop, he is happy after seeing that Yukine in his survey has indicated that he does not want to change jobs. The second half of OVA 2 was based on this story. 'Chapter 3: A Story of Mutual Deception' See main article: Noragami Shuuishuu Chapter 3 Yato is conned by a fortune teller, Ishizaki, into buying yet another trinket. He is being punished for borrowing money again by Yukine, Daikoku, and Kazuma(who is randomly punishing him for being 'Toya', the man drawing adult comics of Bishamon) when he declares his faith in Ishizaki-sensei. Kazuma points out that the fortune teller uses a technique called cold-reading which had Yato fooled. Yato refuses to budge from his opinion of Ishizaki. Hiyori gets through to him when she explains that even assuming Ishizaki knew all about Yato it was no reason to assume he was a good person and questions what Yato knows about the man. She also questions why one would pay to be told what one already knows about oneself. Eyes open to the deception, Yato suppresses his aura and lives and observes every aspect of Ishizaki's life. Yato confronts Ishizaki and almost convinces the man that he is truly 'omniscient'. Hiyori saw him reading a book on techniques and realizes that Yato used hot reading on Ishizaki, recounting his observations. When Yato demands his money back, Ishizaki begs, stating that his daughter is ill and he only got into this business as he was exploited in the past similarly by tricksters. Yato admonishes him stating 'there is no god' (to Hiyori and Yukine's horror) and encourages him to go and earn an honest living and that his daughter believes in him, not god. Despite everything, Yato does not change, watching fortune readings on TV during breakfast and promising to pay the money back someday and even comically gets sued by Kazuma for unauthorized use of Bishamon's image and emotional distress caused. On the other hand, Hiyori sees that Ishizaki has truly moved on, now working honestly as a road construction worker and reading palms for his colleagues as a harmless hobby. 'Chapter 4: A Story of Doing Business by Whatever Means Necessary' See main article: Noragami Shuuishuu Chapter 4 'Chapter 5: A Story of the Other Side of the Screen' See main article: Noragami Shuuishuu Chapter 5 'Chapter 6: A Story of Conforming to Temporary Stereotypes' See main article: Noragami Shuuishuu Chapter 6 This story was the basis for OVA 3 'Chapter 7: A Story of a Nameless God Making His Way Up in the World' See main article: Noragami Shuuishuu Chapter 7 Other Chapters 'Christmas Special' See main article: Noragami Shuuishuu Chapter 8 'Postrecording Studio Infiltration Report' See main article: Noragami Shuuishuu Chapter 9 Yato, Yukine, and Hiyori infiltrate the post-recording studio for the Noragami anime where they meet their voice actors: Hiroshi Kamiya(Yato), Yuki Kaji(Yukine), Maaya Uchida(Hiyori), Ono Daisuke(Daikoku) and Aki Toyosaki(Kofuku). Author Notes This is a collection of diversions from the main story that were published in Magazine Plus. They may be diversions, but I took them very seriously, and my editor wouldn't let up either, sometimes nixing my entire comic. But it was supposed to be just a one-time thing, and somehow it's turned into a series.... They even write, "We'll be back next time, okay?!" in every issue, which always makes me smirk. But it's thanks to that editor that I've even been able to publish this fine series of short stories, and I really appreciate it. But man, I had fun drawing it! I hope all of you can enjoy it, too. -''Adachitoka'' Characters Character Debuts Characters in Order of Appearance Trivia *In Noragami Stray Stories volume, the following early concepts are mentioned in the early character sketches:- **Yato's neckerchief is a hand towel from a bathhouse. **He carries around a 1-sho (1.8-liter) bottle of 5 yen coins **He embroidered his personal logo (the king emblem) onto his sweatsuit himself. **Yato is a neat freak. **Yukine was in sixth grade, i.e. the first year in middle school **Yukine's cause of death is blacked-out in the illustration **Hiyori was in middle school, third-year **Hiyori's spirit is "super strong, like a Saiyan" **Mutsumi was in third-year of middle school Yato.jpg|Yato Yatogami.jpg|Yato Yukine Shinki.jpg|Yukine Yukine.jpg|Yukine Hiyori Early Character Sketches.jpg|Hiyori Iki Hiyori.jpg|Hiyori Tomone and Mutsumi.jpg|Tomone and Mutsumi References Navigation Category:Manga Category:Volumes